Saving Him
by ChurchRoofGirl
Summary: Carl finds Pete in Manchester, and as well as sorting him out has to fight his feelings. Sorry, I suck at summaries. A Libertines fic.
1. Chapter 1

_My vague attempt at Libs fic. For all who don't know, Sankeys is a proper nasty night club in Manchester where you pick up drugs from Shady McUntrustworthy, a bloke you've never met before and will break your knuckles soon as look at you. Piccadilly Gardens is a sort of big common, with shops around the outside. Sorry for the Manchester._

"Hey, mate!"  
The figure on the floor stirs slightly. "Mate, you all right?"  
I lean over him and move him onto his back. It takes me only a second to recognise him. "Pete! Oh, God, Pete, mate..." His hair is messed up and greasy, his lips parted slightly, his nose inflamed and covered in off-white paste. I pull open his eyes and recoil at the extremely dilated pupils. "Peter," I whisper, "Talk to me. Say something."  
He smiles slightly. "Carlos..."  
"Oh, Peter. What are you doing in Manchester, mate?" I squint up at the floodlights illuminating Piccadilly Gardens.  
"K...Kate broke up wiv me."  
"In Manchester?"  
"Nah...the nightlife's good, apparently."  
"Oh, God. You didn't go to Sankeys, did you?" He nods moreosely "Why are you 'ere?"  
I shake my head. I can't tell him the real reason- the depression, the cutting, the fear- and those pictures in the magazines him with his arm around Kate, a lopsided grin around his face, the grin he used to give me, the grin I lived for. I can't tell him I regret kicking him out of The Libs. I can't tell him how much I need him. I can't tell him...I love him. Not just mate-love him, but love him with a passion, I love him so much it hurts...  
"I was just here, all right? C'mon, let's get you in a taxi. You can stay at my place."  
I pull him up and he leans on my shoulder, legs quivering. "C'mon, Peter. It's going to be OK from now on..."


	2. The Club

_I know for a fact that there's at least one gentlemen's club in Manchester. Also, I know Moss Bros. is in London. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and all that._

The taxi slides away and spots of light from the lamp posts above fall on my knees. Pete leans into my shoulder. "You say your place..." he murmurs, as we round a corner into an upmarket part.  
"I mean club."  
Pete laughs. "That's my Carl! No, really, where is it?"  
"I mean it. My club."  
Pete looks up at me. "You're not joking, are you? Well, just goes to show, eh?"  
I nod. "Just here, thanks."

The cab stops outside my club. Pete whistles in appreciation, studying it. "The Spurger's? Seriously?"  
I smile. It feels nice to be here with him. I lean on a bollard and scrutinise the building, wide and window-glinting. A marble porch stretches out onto the street, covered by awning. Flagpoles stretch over gargoyles and fleurs-de-lis and a doorman waits patiently for our approach. I lead him over. "Mr Barât?" he says, not needing the confirmation, "And who's this?"  
I turn to Pete. "So, are we still friends, then?"  
He nods, yawning. I can't help but find him adorable when he's this tired.  
"This is my friend, Peter. Are my chambers free?"  
"Are my cham-bahs free?" mimics Pete, his voice thick with exhaustion.  
"Yes, all the rooms are vacant. I can't let you in, though, Mr Barât, sir, and you know that. Dress code, sir."  
"Dress code, sah." I poke him in the ribs.  
"Can't you make an exception? We'll go down to Moss Bros tomorrow."  
"Cahn't you make an eexception..." murmurs Pete.  
The doorman sighs. "Since it's you, Mr Barât."

We shuffle through the awning and into the silent lobby. A receptionist snoozes, head in arms, at a marble counter. I call the lift and we wait. Pete's very close to falling asleep and is mumbling into my shoulder. "C'mon," I whisper as the lift pings.  
When we get into my rooms (a bedroom, a living room and kitchen, and a bathroom) I drop Pete on the bed and lie down next to him, not bothering to take off my clothes or get under the covers.  
As sleep finally overtakes me I see Pete's face illuminated in the moonlight.


End file.
